This is My Life
by ArriLyn
Summary: The second part to my ScourgeXAmy story of :From Past Enemies to Now Lovers. Little Alex has now grown up to be a four year old and has requested his parents for a younger sibling. Both hedgehog parents agree to have another child, but will someone interfere with this plan? Find out here in This is My Life. A little of SonAmy in later chapters. And Rated M for lemon scenes.
1. Why, Blue, Why?

The gray dim light broke through the window curtains of Anti-Acorn Castle residing in the planet of Anti-Mobius aka Moebius. The name of Moebius was given by its ruler King Scourge the Hedgehog. Once, the king was the far most evil dimensional twin, but now, after years of learning from his mistakes, he soften up and even found the love of his life. Now back inside the castle where the royal family was talking to one another.

"But Mom," a soft male voice begged from inside the throne room.

"Not buts, Alex, you know the rules," a soft female voice also came from inside the throne room.

"Dad?" the same soft male voice was heard.

"I'm sorry, son, but I agree with your mother on this one," a deep male voice replied.

The soft male voice belonged to Prince Alex the Hedgehog, a green furred with light brown streaks at his tail and jade green eyes hedgehog. Wearing only white gloves, golden rings around the gloves, and purple with black rims sneakers was the young prince's appearance. The soft female voice belonged to Queen Amy Rose the Hedgehog. Wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress with a white rim at the bottom, purple boots with an orange heel, a purple headband and no gloves on her peach colored hands was the appearance of the pink queen. The deep male voice belonged to King Scourge the Hedgehog. Wearing a black leather jacket with red-orange flames at the arms, green and black sneakers, white gloves covering his peach colored hands, and a silver crown placed on top of his head. It had been four years since Amy Rose had ran away from Mobius due to the marriage of King Maurice Sonic the Hedgehog and Queen Sally Alicia the Squirrel/Chipmunk. Amy used to love the blue hedgehog with all her heart until that night. Her heart was broken and she decided to run off to Moebius and try to start a new life there which she succeeded in. Now married to the green hedgehog and bared a son from him, the pink queen couldn't have asked for a better life.

"Well, Mom and Dad, can I have a baby bro or sis?" Little Alex questions his parents.

"A what!" both hedgehog parents exclaim in unison.

"A baby bro or sis so y'know, I won't be the only child in this family," Alex shyly replied.

Both rulers look at one another for a short period of time then return their attention to their son.

"W-well, we'll s-see what we can do about it, son," the queen stammered out as a soft pink blush started to spread among her peach colored muzzle.

"Okay then, bye Mom and Dad," the green prince smiled and ran off using his super speed which he inherited from his father.

"I can't believe he wants a younger sibling," Amy repeated as she covered her face embarrassingly.

"I don't find that as a bad idea. Another child doesn't seem too bad, my queen," Scourge smirked as he uncovered his pink wife's face.

"Are you serious, my king? You want another child no matter what the gender might be?" the queen smiled a bit as her blush grew into a soft red color.

"Yeah, why not? So what if this time it comes out to be a girl? A little princess doesn't seem bad," the king smiled as he took hold of his queen's hand.

"Alright then, but how are we suppose to 'do it' with Alex around the castle?"

"Hmm, good question and I got an answer to it," the king responded as he whistles loudly which summoned forth Miles Prower, an anti-version of Miles Tails Prower of Prime Mobius.

"You called, Sire?" Mile bowed down to his rulers.

"Yes, Miles, why don't you teach Alex a few of your smarts in technology?" the king smiled as he walked down from his throne seat.

"Pfff, I could have had Julie-Su teach him some of her smarts in cybernetics and weaponry," Amy pouted.

"Yeah, but she's in Prime Mobius, my queen, and you remember what happened last time you visited the land," Miles stated to the pink hedgehog.

"Of course…I'll never forget it," Amy quietly whispered as the memory of her last visit to Mobius now played in her mind.

-_Flashback-_

_Amy, walking through the hall corridors of Castle Acorn of Prime Mobius. All she was looking for was her good friend Julie-Su the Echidna, once a Dark Legion soldier working for Dr. Eggman. But instead, she ran right into the one man she used to love and was her hero of all time, Sonic the Hedgehog._

"_Amy, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm just looking for Julie; have you seen her?"_

"_Unfortunately, no. Anyways, how have you been? I haven't seen in like a year or so."_

"_Oh, I'm fine and so are Scourge and…our son."_

"_Your what now?"_

"_Our son. After I left Mobius from the last time I came, I got pregnant of a baby boy."_

"_Is that why you took Julie with you that other time?"_

"_Yes, I had her help me give birth and boy, did it ever hurt."_

_The pink hedgehog shivered to remember the horrible pain she had to go through to deliver Prince Alex, but all that pain was worth it in the end. She loved her baby boy the same way she loved her husband._

"_Ah, so I see. What is the little tyke's name?"_

"_Alex, Alex the Hedgehog."_

"_Very nice."_

"_Thank you, so, anything new with you and Sally?"_

"_Well, she did mention something about wanting to start a family together."_

"_That's great!"_

"_Yeah, but…"_

"_But what, Blue?"_

"_She's not the one I want or wanted to start a family with…"_

"_Oh? Then who is?"_

"_You."_

_The pink hedgehog stood there in silence after hearing the blue hedgehog's confession to her._

"_I-I…well, I'm flattered in a way, Sonic, but we both know we've both moved on with our lives. You got married to Sally and I got married to Scourge."_

"_Yes, yes, I know, Ames, but it's because I thought getting married to Sally would make me forget just how much I loved you, but I realized I was wrong; I will always love you, Amy Rose."_

_Just with that, the pink hedgehog turned on her heel and ran away from the Mobian castle. Hoping that another day she can easily encounter her echidna friend than to see her past love's face._

_-End of flashback-_

The pink queen shook her head to erase the playing memory going on through her.

"Are you alright, your highness?" Miles questions.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine, Miles and I think Little Alex is outside in the backyard of the castle," Amy responded before coming back into the present.

"Thank you, Sire and your Highness," Miles bowed one last time before going outside to find the young prince.

"Are you sure you're alright, babe?" Scourge's bright eyes now filled with worry for his queen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my love," Amy replied with a small smile though in truth, the memory wouldn't leave her mind.

'Oh, why did you have to say that me, Blue? Why?'


	2. You're Coming with me, Rose

**(Small Note: Hey guys, ArriLyn here to quickly say I am so sorry about my disappearance, but I'm now getting back to work on these stories. Thank for waiting patiently. ;A; :])**

The pink hedgehog kept pondering about her visit to her old home, New Mobotropolis, Mobius. Oh how she did miss it at times.

'It was the very place I grew up after leaving the Kingdom of Mercia where Cousin Rob now rules. I do hope he's okay along with Mari-An.'

The Moebian queen's thoughts were interrupted by Miles Prower entering the throne room.

"Queen Rose! Queen Rose! There's a visitor here to speak with you," Miles puffed out since he had run all the way inside the castle.

"Send him/her in, Miles," the queen instructed as she sat down on her throne chair.

"Yes, your highness," Miles bowed before nodding towards the doors where the visitor was standing by and let himself inside.

"YOU!" Amy Rose shrieked from the bottom of her lungs when she instantly recognized the visitor's unforgettable cerulean blue fur.

"Yes, it's me, Ames," King Sonic answered as he stepped forwards towards his past fangirl.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Amy now stood up from her throne seat.

"Amy, before you go all berserk on me, here me out first, no?"

The pink hedgehog was hesitant at first, but decided to give the other hedgehog a fair listening.

"Alright then, Sonic, I'll listen to you, but don't you dare try anything funny," the pink queen warned before settling down on her throne chair once more.

'Especially since Scourge and Alex aren't here at the moment.'

"Thank you, Amy. I'm here because…well, Sally and I broke-up," the blue hedgehog slowly spoke out.

"You two what now?" the pink queen hedgehog couldn't believe what she heard.

"We broke-up. I am no longer the king of Mobius or in any association with any royal duties," the hedgehog explained as he slowly started to advance towards the pink hedgehog.

"Well…wh-what does that have to do with me?" the pink hedgehog questioned though she already had feeling what she had to do with this situation.

"Isn't obvious, Amy? I'm single again and I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest," the speedster hedgehog replied as he was now merely centimeters from the Moebian queen.

'No, I can't. I'm married to Scourge and have a kid with him now, but why do I feel like going with Blue? Why?'

Before the female hedgehog could respond, the hero of Mobius whipped her onto his back and dashed out of Anti-Acorn Castle.

"Queen Rose!" Miles hollered for he couldn't stop the fastest creature alive.

"Miles! Sonic, put me down!" Amy shouted at the blue hedgehog as she dug her claws onto the Mobian hedgehog's back.

"Amy, stop resisting! You know you want to go back home! Moebius isn't your home!" the blue responded as he held in tears from the girl's nails digging into his skin.

"How would you know, you heartbreaking jerk?! You married some other chick while I was waiting my entire life to get a chance to be with you!" Amy shrilled as fresh tears appeared in her jade green eyes.

"Then, let me make it up to yo-Oof!"

The blue hedgehog had stopped in his tracks as a small green blur had knocked him down, but the pink hedgehog still held onto him.

"What in the world?" the blue hedgehog shook his head and he looked ahead of him to see what had knocked him down.

"You leave my mother alone, you thief!" Prince Alex had his small hands curled into tight fists as his jade green eyes glew with anger at the blue hero.

"Alex! Wait, where's your dad?" Amy looked around for her husband, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, this is yours and Scourge's kid?" the blue hedgehog studied the small hedgehog ahead of him.

"Yes, he is, dork," Amy rolled her eyes.

"He looks so much like you both, but either way…sorry kid, your mother has to go somewhere before babysitting you," Sonic started to rev his feet.

"No! You wouldn't dare tear me apart from my child! I don't care if you still dislike Scourge, Blue, Alex is our son!" Amy then sank her teeth inside the blue hedgehog's shoulder.

"Blue? Are you Sonic the Hedgehog, my father's something twin?" Alex looked up the cerulean hedgehog.

"Your father's dimensional twin? Yes, that's me, kid," the blue hedgehog proudly said.

"Daddy always said you were a jerk to Mommy," the prince's hedgehog's eyes glew more with anger and now hatred towards the blue blur.

"Your daddy was wrong then," Sonic replied as he pulled out a warp ring.

"No! Sonic, stop this insanity! I don't care if you're single or not; I'm married to Scourge now!" Amy screeched as she climbs off of Sonic's back.

"Oh no, you don't, Rose," Sonic held Amy's wrist firmly in his hand.

"I will make you see that Mobius truly is your home whether you like it or not," the male hedgehog replied before activating the warp ring and shoving the pink hedgehog inside of it.

"Mom!" Alex shouted out as he saw his mother disappear inside the warp ring's magic transportation.

"Go running to your daddy now, kid. Your mommy will be awhile," the blue blur instructed before he disappeared inside the warp ring.

"**BLUE**!" Alex hollered from the bottom of his lungs as he instantly dashed off to find his father.

'You're gonna pay for this, you jerk.'

The young prince instantly arrived inside Anti-Acorn Castle where his father was searching for his beloved queen.

"Where can she be?" King Scourge questioned himself as he paced back and forth.

"Dad! Daddy! Mom!" Alex immediately shouted at his father once he was inside the throne room.

"What? Where is she, son?" the green king noticed how fast his son had ran.

"That one blue hedgehog you talked to me about took her somewhere!" Alex cried out as his eyes filled with tears.

"Blue?! Well, Sonic, but why would he want your mom?" the verde hedgehog questioned himself.

"If I may, your majesty, I heard the blue menace mentioned something about him and Queen Sally not being together anymore," Miles added in.

"If he's not with Squirrelly anymore, then he's after Amy," the Moebian king's voice nearly cracked at his realization.

"That blue hedgehog has really done it this time. Humiliating me in my past and now stealing away my wife, he **will** pay dearly," the hedgehog's ice blue eyes shimmered with pure hatred and rage as he stormed out of the throne room and went to go search for a warp ring so he may travel to the one world he once desired to rule: Prime Mobius.


End file.
